1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and, in particular, to a mechanism for locking the preset knob which controls the drag mechanism of the reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is common to have drag mechanisms on fishing reels. One type of reel is known as a lever drag reel. In a conventional lever drag reel, a lever is used to vary the amount of drag force on the spool. There is usually a stop called xe2x80x9cstrikexe2x80x9d, another stop called xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d, and a final stop called xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d. At the free stop, the spool is in xe2x80x9cfree spoolxe2x80x9d, or in other words, there is no drag on the spool. At the xe2x80x9cstrikexe2x80x9d stop, the reel is providing a drag of approximately ⅓ the breaking strength of the line. At the xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d stop, the reel provides a drag of approximately xc2xd the breaking strength of the line.
Most reels are designed to be fished with various weight lines. Thus some method of adjustment is needed to vary the drag values at the xe2x80x9cstrikexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d positions. This is done through a preset adjustment system. All conventional lever drag reels have a preset adjustment system; which usually includes a set of threaded members.
It is very important that the preset doesn""t change unless the user wishes it to. Vibration, mishandling and simply operation of the reel can knock the preset out of adjustment. Thus a locking preset is desirable.
In the prior art, there are many systems that lock the preset knob to prevent its rotation. All of these designs require some manipulation of the reel, such as pushing a button and turning a knob, to adjust the preset. This can be difficult to accomplish on a moving boat with wet and slimy hands. My design avoids these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,007 describes a drag mechanism for a spinning reel. The locking preset mechanism is not a drag mechanism, but a means to prevent the accidental rotation of the preset knob during use of the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,131 shows an electronic drag monitoring system. In the section view FIG. 1, a cam member xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d is shown. This member is nothing more than a cam or follower that is used in any conventional lever drag reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,179 uses a standard thumbnut to adjust the preset, as described in column 4, line 25-35. This patent discloses a basic lever drag reel design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,129 is an alternative lever drag design. It has no provisions for preventing the preset knob from rotating accidentally while the reel is in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,826 shows yet another lever drag fishing reel design. This reel uses a rubber o-ring (not called out, between items 30 and 32 in FIG. 1) to retard the rotation of the preset knob. It does not preclude the rotation of the preset knob when the reel is in use, nor does it allow easy adjustment of the knob when the drag lever is in the free spool position. This is due to the friction between the rubber o-ring and the preset knob.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,245 shows yet another lever drag reel design. This design uses a lever rather than a knob to adjust preset. As such, it makes no provision to prevent movement of the preset lever under drag; other than the friction between the various members. The same applies to U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,741.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,562 shows an unusual lever drag reel. This reel has no preset adjustment. It uses a threaded pair in place of a cam and follower. Since it has no preset system, it has no provisions for a locking preset system.
The reel pictured in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,756 uses the same preset knob mechanism as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,826. The same comments apply.
To eliminate the accidental loosening of the preset knob, I have provided a mechanism for locking the preset knob while the reel is in a drag producing state and permitting the easy rotation of the preset knob when the reel is in the free spool condition.
More particularly, I provide in a fishing reel having a drag mechanism capable of being moved to a drag condition and to a free spool condition, and having the force exerted by said drag mechanism pre-set by turning a knob, the improvement comprising a locking means to prevent said knob from accidentally turning during use of said reel, said locking means comprising a radial surface on said knob; a transmitting means juxtaposed to said knob and having a radial surface in opposed relation to the radial surface on said knob; and said radial surfaces having serrations thereon such that when said serrations are engaged and when the drag lever is moved to said free spool condition, said knob can be easily rotated, or when said reel is in a drag producing condition, said knob is in a locked non-rotating condition.